soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carly Corinthos
http://sn.soapnet.go.com/shows/general-hospital/recaps/general-hospital-recap-11052008 | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Co-owner of Metro Court Hotel 30% Sharehold of ELQ Industries Co-Owner of Bella Mason HotelJax and Carly bought the hotel in Canada in 2009. | title = | residence = 657 Harbor View Road Port Charles, New York | parents = John Durant (deceased) Bobbie Spencer Frank Benson (adoptive; deceased) Virginia Benson (adoptive; deceased) | siblings = B. J. Jones (adoptive; deceased) Lucas Jones (adoptive) | spouse = A. J. Quartermaine (1999-2000; divorced) Sonny Corinthos (2000-2001; divorced) Sonny Corinthos (2002-2005; divorced) Lorenzo Alcazar (2005; divorced) Sonny Corinthos (2007; divorced) Jasper Jacks (2007+; divorce filed) | romances = Dan Roberts Tony Jones Jason Morgan Zander Smith Patrick Drake | children = Michael Corinthos Unnamed child (miscarriage w/ Sonny) Morgan Corinthos Unnamed child (miscarriage w/ Jax) Josslyn Jacks | grandchildren = | grandparents = Tim Spencer (deceased) Lena Eckert (deceased) Isaac Durant (deceased) Jackie Durant (deceased) | aunts/uncles = Luke Spencer | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Lucky Spencer Ethan Lovett Lulu Spencer | relatives = | color = #FF7F00 | color text = #000000 | species = }} Caroline "Carly" Corinthos Jacks'''http://abc.go.com/shows/general-hospital/bio/carly-corinthosjacks/165648 (née '''Benson, formerly Quartermaine and Alcazar) is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital, currently portrayed by Laura Wright. Being one of the show's central characters, Carly is also connected with most of Port Charles's major families; including the Spencer family, the Corinthos family, and the Quartermaine family. Character conception Casting and awards The role was originated on April 8, 1996 by Sarah Brown, who "quickly became an overnight sensation" and received three Daytime Emmy Awards for her portrayal of Carly. She won for Outstanding Younger Actress in 1997 and 1998, was nominated in 1999, and won again for Outstanding Supporting Actress in 2000. Brown appeared on the cover of Soap Opera Digest 19 times during her run in the role,http://www.soapoperadigest.com/sarah-brown-cover-slideshow/index.html and won two Soap Opera Digest Awards in 1998 (Younger Lead Actress) and 2000 (Favorite Actress). In January 2000, it was reported that Brown would be exiting General Hospital when her contract was over in March of that year.http://www.soapcentral.com/gh/news/2000/0124-carly.php Brown's character was put in an important storyline and the show had already lost several of its actors, including Jonathan Jackson (Lucky) and Steve Burton (Jason). Brown agreed to stay for one year and General Hospital began to create an exit in December 2000 if Brown decided not to renew her contract.http://www.soapcentral.com/gh/news/2000/1211-brown.php Gina Tognoni was rumored to replace Brown.http://www.soapcentral.com/gh/news/2001/0101-brown.php Brown decided to stay with the series for a month. "My contract expired today, but I will stay with the show 4 more weeks to wrap it all up for them," she said. "I am not leaving because of money issues or contract issues. I am leaving because my heart is telling me I'm done."http://www.soapcentral.com/gh/news/2001/0405-carlyrecast.php She departed the series on April 23, 2001. Fans protested Brown's departure, and sent emails to Jill Farren Phelps in an effort to get the actress rehired. However, Tamara Braun replaced her on May 2, 2001. In a November 11, 2001 interview with Soap Opera Digest, Braun commented on being a high profile recast: "I really didn't know about the uproar, which was good. But I was informed about it before I started working. I thought to myself, 'Holy guacamole ... I'm going into something here. But all I can do is the best that I can.' I think on some level, a lot of people were waiting for me to fail."http://www.soapoperadigest.com/soapstarstats/tamarabraunbio/ Braun departed the role on April 15, 2005, and on April 18, 2005, Jennifer Bransford assumed the role. Phelps released a statement on the recast: "audience will eventually accept a new Carly, especially if Maurice is determined to make it work." During Bransford's tenure, Shayne Lamas also portrayed the role as a teenager in several flashbacks. On October 5, 2005, Bransford was released from her contract. A representative of General Hospital said, "Jennifer's casting in the role of Carly did not work out. She is a consummate actress and she's good at what she does. We wish her all the best in her future endeavors." After Bransford's dismissal, rumors began circulating that Laura Wright, known for portraying Cassie Layne Winslow on Guiding Light, was being considered for the role. On November 4, 2005, Wright debuted as Carly. ABC Daytime president Brian Frons stated: "Carly is a complex character, and we are excited to bring Laura Wright's talent, beauty and intelligence to this role."http://www.soapcentral.com/gh/news/2005/0912-wright.php Characterization and creation as Original Carly (1996-2001).]] In 1999, writer Patrick Mulcahey noted that the character of Carly had been somewhat of a work in progress at first. "Worse yet, we the writers didn't really know what Carly was supposed to be," he said. "That may sound like a horrifying confession, but in daytime, a successful character is always a collaboration between the writers and the actor." Mulcahey said the writers discussed who they felt Carly, as a character, is and that "the actor finds certain other decisions have to be made and makes them, sparks fly between the actor and another actor, we see what's happening on-screen and start playing around with it in the writing- that's how a character takes shape". He further stated: Carly was different. We were afraid of her. I started the show right around the time Sarah did, but it's my understanding that there was quite a hullabaloo about Carly before she was ever cast. I was told a writer (the one I think I replaced) had even quit over it. The issue was this: Carly was coming to Port Charles for the purpose of haunting Bobbie and making her life miserable, out of supposed anger at having been 'abandoned' by her. But of course, she wasn't abandoned, she was given up for adoption, and the network and producers were rightly concerned that we might be 'sending the message' (that phrase that soap writers dread) either that adopted children were hateful and full of rage, or that their adoptive parents were neglectful or otherwise inadequate enough to instill this smoldering resentment of being adopted in their kids... I need not go on. The pitfalls are obvious, and I imagine Bob the headwriter promised Wendy the executive producer and ABC that we had no intention of falling into them. Storylines Arrival Longrunning heroine Bobbie Spencer's past as a teen prostitute had long been established when a young woman named Carly Roberts comes to Port Charles in 1996 with the single intent to ruin Bobbie's life. Carly is Bobbie's biological daughter Caroline Leigh Benson, given up for adoption by the teen when Bobbie was unable to care for the child herself. To conceal her identity, Caroline assumes the name of her best friend, Charlotte "Carly" Roberts, who had died in a car accident when they were teenagers. As revenge for being "abandoned" by her birth mother, Carly seduces Bobbie's husband Dr. Tony Jones. Carly begins a friendship and sexual relationship with Jason Morgan, and after fighting with Tony, she sleeps with a drunk A.J. Quartermaine, Jason's brother. She discovers she is pregnant, and asks Jason to claim to be the father of her child. The baby is later named Michael Morgan, after Jason's friend and boss, gangster Michael "Sonny" Corinthos. ) with Michael as a baby.]] Carly reveals her true identity to a horrified Bobbie and Tony kidnaps Michael to protect him from Jason and Sonny's mob lifestyle. When Tony is not jailed for the crime, Carly shoots him and is sent to a mental institution. Jason secures her release, and Carly and Michael move in with Jason and his girlfriend Robin Scorpio. Robin tells A.J. that he is Michael's real father, earning Robin Carly's hatred forever. A.J. blackmails Carly into moving into the Quartermaine mansion with threats to have her institutionalized again, and she and A.J. wed on May 26, 1999 though she plots a future with Jason. After Carly misreads a moment between Jason and Elizabeth Webber, she sleeps with Sonny and becomes pregnant with his baby. Sonny Corinthos Sonny is able to force A.J. to sign over his rights to Michael, and Carly moves in with Sonny as she divorces A.J. in July 2000. Carly and Sonny bond over their pregnancy and agree that they would get along for the sake of the child. Carly has a miscarriage after a fight with AJ and marries Sonny on September 18, 2000http://www.soapcentral.com/gh/recaps/2000/000918.php#mon so she will not be forced to testify against him about a crime she witnesses him committing. The two soon bond over the loss of their unborn baby, and renew their wedding vows out of love in February 2001. On April 20, 2001, Carly and Sonny celebrate his birthday, and she learns of Sonny's constant abuse as a child by the h ands of his step-father. Their marriage is troubled, and it deteriorates to the point that Sonny sleeps with his attorney, Alexis Davis — and gets her pregnant. Carly and Sonny divorce in November 2001, but after almost losing her, Sonny remarries Carly in July 2002. Alexis pretends her former fiancé Ned Ashton is the father of her child and gives birth to baby Kristina later that year. In 2003, Sonny's half-brother Ric Lansing drugs Carly and tricks her into believing they had slept together. Carly learns she is pregnant, but Sonny is revealed to be the father. Ric marries Elizabeth, who is pregnant with his child, but she has a fight with Sonny and loses the baby. Ric kidnaps Carly, keeping her in a panic room at his house and planning on faking an adoption. Sonny's nemesis Lorenzo Alcazar — with whom Carly shares a mutual attraction — finds and "kidnaps" Carly; finding Alcazar helping Carly give birth, Sonny shoots Alcazar on October 24, 2003. However, the bullet goes through him, and hits Carly as her son Morgan is being born. Carly goes into a coma, and later awakens to find herself desiring a life with Alcazar as Sonny is now sleeping with Sam McCall but the two reconcile after realizing their family is what matters. Months after discovering a secret from Alexis, Carly reveals to Sonny that Kristina is his daughter, but their marriage ends because Carly had held on to the secret for so long. Carly and Sonny divorce in January 2005, but when Faith Roscoe and A.J. kidnap Michael, Carly suffers a breakdown and is again committed to a psychiatric hospital in 2005. Soon after, a newly-arrived Reese Marshall is revealed to be Carly's presumed-dead childhood friend Charlotte "Carly" Roberts, whose name Carly had adopted before her own arrival in Port Charles. Having survived the car crash, Reese/Charlotte seeks revenge against Carly for her part in the divorce of Charlotte's parents. While Carly had indeed slept with Charlotte's father Dan, it is revealed that she had been pressured. As a result of her breakdown, she marries Alcazar in June 2005 to hurt Sonny, though the union is short-lived due to her ties with Sonny and ends on December 5, 2005. Jasper Jacks After her release, Carly begins to rebuild her life, starting with a new job at the Metro Court Hotel. Carly's best friend (and Sonny's sister) Courtney Jacks dies on February 21, 2006, soon after giving birth to a baby boy named John, and Carly offers to help raise this child with Courtney's husband, Jasper "Jax" Jacks. However, Robin reveals that John's real father is Nikolas Cassadine, who takes custody. Carly's biological father John Durant, who had reappeared in 2004, is killed on May 5, 2006 defending her from a psychopathic killer. Carly and Jax fall in love and become engaged, but Carly marries Sonny in January 2007 to prevent herself from having to testify against him. Jax's brother Jerry Jacks and a team of mercenaries hold party-goers (including Sonny and Carly) hostage at the Metro Court Hotel, and after the crisis, Carly sleeps with Sonny. However, she decides to divorce Sonny in April 2007 and soon marries Jax. When a mysterious killer begins stalking the women in Port Charles, Carly finds her children's longtime nanny Leticia strangled in her house. Believing that she had been the intended victim, Carly begins a dangerous game of cat and mouse with the man dubbed the "Text Message Killer," using text messages to lure him out of hiding at Nikolas's Black and White Ball. After Jason's sister Emily Quartermaine is murdered, the killer attacks Carly, escapes unharmed. The killer is eventually revealed to be Carly's former stepson Diego Alcazar, who is attempting to avenge the deaths of his father Alcazar and other family members. Carly struggles with fertility issues, but is able to become pregnant with Jax's daughter but loses the baby when she and Michael are caught in a warehouse explosion. Michael is later shot in a plan orchestrated by Sonny's mob nemesis Claudia Zacchara and her brother, Johnny, placing him in to a coma. To relieve herself, she sleeps with Sonny, leading her weeks later to think that she is pregnant. Jax discovers the tryst and leaves her but the two reconcile, even though she nursed Sonny and Jax slept with Kate. They renew their wedding vows and consummate their new marriage after almost losing each other, in which Carly discovers she is pregnant, but the child she carries could lead her to have a stroke. She finally confesses to Jax, who urges her not to abort. Michael returns from his year long coma to be rebellious towards her, leading her to place him under the care of the Quartermaines up until her child is born. After Claudia Corinthos was run off the road, causing her to lose her baby, Michael panicked that he was the driver. Carly pulled Claudia out of the burning car, and ending up being hospitalized herself. Following her release, both Michael and half-sister Kristina Davis went on the run to Veracruz, Mexico. After Jason and Sam brought them back home, Kristina was revealed to be the driver. After his return, Michael chose to live with mother and Jax opposed to the Quartermaines. Carly and Jax's child is due in November. After dreaming about her future with her daughter, she decides upon the name Josslyn John Jacks. In late October, the truth about Claudia's invlovment in Michael's shooting is revealed by Sonny, not knowing that Carly is in the room. In an act of desperation, Claudia kidnaps Carly, where she goes into labor. When Claudia said she would steal her baby if that was her way of escaping, Carly grabbed the steering wheel, causing the car to swerve off the road. Carly awoke to finds Claudia knocked out. She left the car and walked through the woods and found a cabin. Upon getting there she begins getting things ready for when the baby comes. Shes starts a fire and sits on the couch. The door to the cabin opens and when she looks to the door she sees Claudia standing in the doorway soaking wet with a gun in her hand. Claudia helps her give birth. Josslyn John Jacks is born October 29, 2009Claudia, while possesing the child said that the child and her shared the same birthday and made reference that this was her best and worst because of her. Onscreen Nov 3 2009. , but Claudia plans to steal the baby. Michael comes to the rescue and kills Claudia before she has a chance. References External links *Carly Corinthos Jacks @ ABC.com *Carly Corinthos Jacks profile - SoapCentral.com Category:General Hospital characters Category:Corinthos family Category:Spencer family